A Tasty Treat
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: Pepper's babysitting her brother's dog. Tony almost has a heart attack. Maybe he should start listening to Pepper and not just stare at her pretty face from now on. Pepperony.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Pepper's babysitting her brother's dog. Tony almost has a heart attack. Maybe he should start listening to Pepper and not just stare at her pretty face from now on. Pepperony.

* * *

Tony wondered if it was possible for someone to be merged with a wall. It should be possible, right? Because, Tony was almost sure that he and the wall had become one in some point of that afternoon.

The day started like any other. Pepper got up early and dragged him out of bed too. They had breakfast, she kissed him goodbye for the day and Tony had went down to the workshop to work on some upgrades for JARVIS (why, oh _why_ had he decided to upgrade his AI that day) which made the AI unavailable for answering questions or taking any requests. In the middle of the updates, Tony had went up to the kitchen to get a bottle of water when, on his way back to the workshop, he had to face an alien thing on his living room.

Alright, alright, not alien. It was a dog. A big, _big_ dog! Said thing was lying in the middle of the carpet with his head in his front legs. When Tony had walked from the kitchen he bumped against the small table, making the dog's head raise. The thing growled lowly at him, sending Tony flying to attach himself to the nearest wall.

"What? How? When? Who are you?" Tony babbled bewildered.

The dog yawned showing his teeth, making Tony pale and be very still. The dog had black fur, with a mix of brown across his stomach, around his nose and at the bottom of his pawns, his rather _large_ pawns. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown, watching him with interest.

When Tony tried to move to the stairs of the workshop, the dog sat up, making the billionaire still.

"JARVIS? What's the meaning of this?"

After a couple of seconds in silence, Tony cursed himself, remembering he had shut off the AI for the updates.

"Damnit," he cursed under his breath.

Tony felt around his pockets for his cellphone, only to realize he had left it downstairs. Dropping his head to his chin, he raised his eyes to face the dog that hadn't broken his gaze from him. Tony tried to give one more step in the stairs direction and the dog stood up in all his four legs. Damn he was tall. Tony remained, now sweating, against the wall.

"Who let this damn thing inside?"

It wasn't a stray. The dog was too groomed to be a stray and he had a collar around his neck in brown leather with a small silver plate in the form of a bone.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Tony muttered and straightened his shoulders. He was walking towards the stairs and the dog leap in front of him to sit in front of them. Tony narrowed his eyes. "You son of a…"

The dog licked his nose making Tony gulp. _He's already preparing to eat me,_ was his dreadful thought. The genius backed away slowly bumping against the table and sending a jar flying to the ground, crashing it in the process white flowers decorating the floor. Suddenly the dog was barking, showing his awfully sharped teeth.

Tony stumbled on top of the table, looking for any objects to defend himself in case of the imminent attack. There was nothing.

_Iron Man, so powerful and yet…died because of a random dog attack. That would make good headlines,_ Tony thought bitterly.

The barking stopped and the dog sat down, never once taking his eyes from Tony. Meanwhile the billionaire glared at the poor creature. Tony jumped when the dog took two steps forward, and ended up falling from the table. The dog started barking again, making Tony attach himself to the wall again. If Pepper didn't arrive in the next half an hour he was probably going to die and end up as a dog's meal. Tasty meal. But still a meal.

He had lost track of time, having a staring contest with the dog. Tony wasn't going to tear his eyes away, what if the dog lounged towards him?

The front door opened and the dog's ears perked.

"Pepper! Be careful!" Tony yelled

"Tony? Is everything alright?"

Tony heard Pepper's heels approaching.

"Don't move, Pepper!" He pleaded.

"Tony! What's…"

Pepper entered the living room and froze. She looked at the pale and sweaty billionaire trying to disguise himself as a wall and to the dog. Her blue eyes turned from worried to amused in nanoseconds.

"Tony? What's going on?" Calmly, she turned to her fiancée.

"That thing is going to eat me. Us if we're not careful!"

He was positively freaking out and Pepper's lips twitched into a smile.

"Tony, Toby's not going to make you his meal," she explained.

"Who the hell is Toby?" Tony asked confused.

"Him," she pointed at the dog. "It's my brother's dog that I'm babysitting while he and his family are away on vacation. I told you this morning. Weren't you listening?"

"I…forgot?" Tony tried and Pepper sent him a cold glare. He dropped his shoulders. "But he's been staring at me and I can't move that he moves too…I don't think he likes me!"

Pepper giggled. "How long have you been up here?"

"Three to four hours perhaps," Tony confessed embarrassed.

Pepper broke out laughing and Tony pouted. The redhead patted her leg and Toby approached her, looking up to her with happy eyes. She scratched his ears. "Toby, were you a bad boy to Tony?" She asked sweetly.

The dog yawned and jumped, settling his pawns on her shoulders. Pepper laughed. "Tony did you feed him and gave him water like I ask you to?"

Tony's eyes widened and he took a few steps back.

"Of course you didn't," she sighed as the dog dropped to the floor and shook himself. "That's why he's been following you around. He's hungry and thirsty," she shook her head. "C'mon Toby, let's get you food and water!"

Passing by Tony, Pepper glared at him. She waltzed inside the kitchen and gathered the dog food. "Seriously, you can't handle a dog, how do you expect to handle a baby?" Pepper laughed, filling the bowl with food and setting it at Toby's reach. There was a thud in the living room and Pepper frowned, quickly filling a bowl with water and setting it aside the bowl of food. She entered the living room to find Tony passed out on the floor.

Grinning from ear to ear, she took her phone out and snapped a picture. "Rhodey is going to get a quick out of this," she shook her head. "Besides, it's not like I'm really pregnant," Pepper muttered while texting the photo for Rhodey. "But good to know where he's at…" she nodded walking back to the kitchen and leaving the billionaire in the floor.

* * *

Reviews?


	2. Apologies!

I'm so sorry, dear readers, but the document that I uploaded yesterday was the unfinished one. Please, re-read to read the real final of the one shot.

Apologies!

xoxo

Cat


End file.
